Overprotective Brothers
by Shelbylovesponyboy
Summary: What is Damon and Stefan had a older brother. How would this change the story OCC Stefan and Slightly Damon ...Stefan is 15 in this and Damon his same age
1. Chapter 1

Derek's Pov:

"Get up Stefan" Damon said and ripped off Stefan's blanket making Stefan whine and try to snuggle into the mattress.

"Come on Stefan you need to get up" I said.

"No need sleep" He said. Damon started to laugh.

"No Stefan you need to wake up" I said. Stefan shook his head no. I sighed and picked him up and threw him over my shoulder.

"You need to start packing where leaving today" I said while looking at his room that had clothes and ps3 games everywhere.

"No" He said fully awake.

"Yes you will" I said. I sat him down by Damon.

"You two stay here and clean up this room, We need it packed in two hours" I said. Damon started to clean up anyways

(2 hours later)

"Is everthing going" The mover asked me. I nodded.

"Can you do the room on the left last" I asked he nodded and started to take things. I walked to Stefan's room and opened the door.

"Stefan I told you to clean: I said. Damon was just finishing the last box while Stefan was playing his PSP.

"I did" He said while looking at his game system. I sighed and toke it out of his hands. He gasped and started to use his puppy dog eyes that everyone but me falls for.

"You know those don't work for me" I said. He sighed.

(4 hours later)

"So this is going to the Salvatore boarding house in Mystic Falls" The mover said. I nodded.

"Well see you tomorrow" He said. I nodded and watched as he left.

"Come on guys we have to go" I said while looking at the time. **6:00 **It read Damon ran to the shout gun seat.

"Wheres your brother" I asked him.

"He's in his room" He said. I sighed and walked to Stefan's room. Stefan was in his room and was sleeping on his floor. I smiled down at my brother. I gently picked me up and placed him on my hip. Where he cuddled into my side. I toke him to my car and placed him in the back. I quickly buckled him and than got into the drivers seat.

"How far are we again" Damon asked.

"10 hours" I said. Damon sighed and got out his phone.

(10 hours later)

"Damon get Stefan up" I said. and parked at the hotel. And got out while getting are one night bags.

"Derek I can't get him up" He said. I sighed than tried myself.

"Ill just care him" I said and picked him up and warped him in a blanket. Damon grabbed the bags and than we went inside.

"Room for three" Damon said The lady cheeked.

"Where sorry we only have a room with two beds" She said

"Yeah that's fine" I said and gave her my card. She gave us the key and than we walked to room **332\. **When we first got into the room I sat Stefan down and sighed.

"It's been a long day" I said Damon agreed and pulled a blood bag out. And dug in. Stefan whimpered and than his eyes turned black i bite my wrist and than shoved it into his mouth where he started to suck. I sighed and fell asleep with Stefan sucking onto my wrist


	2. Chapter 2

Derek's Pov:

"Stefan get up" I said to him. He was cuddled into me and had a little bit of blood on his cheek. Damon was reading a book and was not helping me.

"Damon get off your lazy ass and help me get you brother up" I said using my stern voice. Damon sighed and got up and waked Stefan with the book. Stefan bolted straight up and gasped as he help his cheek.

"Damon" I said. And glared at him as he did the same. We had never really got along. Especially with Stefan. Sometimes I was jealous of him and sometimes he was jealous of me. I knew Stefan both loves us equally but we both wanted to be the better brother for Stefan. Damon than sat down and started to read his book. Stefan lips started to wobble and than he started to full on sob. I wrapped him in a huge hug and picked him up and started to rock him. Stefan was always short for his age. He was 15 when he got changed, he still had some baby fat on him and looked like he was 9 instead of 15. Which sucks for him he gets babied the most and I thought he should be put in elementary school instead of high school for his safety.

"Derek, blood please" He asked me while drying his tears and pulling me out of my train of thought.

"Sure" I said and went to the bag that had his animal blood and double checked if it was animal blood. I put it in his cup and gave it to him.

"Thank you" He said. I smiled at him and with vampire speed cleaned the hotel room. I grouped up the bags and dirt clothes.

"We have to hurry, the movers will be there in a couple minutes" I said. Stefan took the last sip of the blood and than gave me the cup. I sighed and thought this was going to be a long day.

(2 Hours Later)

"No stop" Stefan said while gigging. I watched as Damon was tickling him and Stefan was about to pee his pants. We had finally unpacked everything and was now just having this time to relax.

"Derek I'm I going to school" Stefan asked. I nodded,

"Your going to 4th grade" I said and saw Stefan's face fall. Damon started to laugh.

"That's not fair." He said,

"Well Damon is going to be in 12th grade" I said, Damon stopped laughing and used his vampire speed to pin me to the wall.

"I'm 164 years old" He said. I sighed.

"And i'm 24 years old in human time" He said and let go of my neck.

"Fine, but you have to pick Stefan up because I have to go to work" I said. Damon sighed but shook his head yes anyways.

*BING*

The doorbell rang and Stefan got up to answer it. I heard Stefan open the door and than slam it.

"Derek it's Katherine" He said and started to cry. I picked him up and placed him on my hip where he locked my neck into a death grip. Damon and I curiously walked to the door and opened it finding Katherine but she smelled human?...


	3. Chapter 3

Derek's Pov:

"Hello" I said curiously. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Hi I'm Elena Gilbert" She said and held out her hand. I gently grabbed it and shook it.

"Well I noticed that you are new here and I'm willing wil take you on tour if you would like" She said and added a smile at Damon.

"I'll go" He said and went to grab his shoes. I was than left alone with Stefan and Elena.

"Is he your son" She asked me.

"Umm Yeah" I said and lied. I quickly tensed up after that

"He's cute" She said.

"Thanks" I said. Damon than came back with his shoes and than walked out the door with Elena. I sighed with relief and put Stefan down. Stefan looked up at me

"Why did you call me your son" He asked me.

"I don't know." i said. Stefan sighed.

"Looks like your going to be playing my son" I said. Stefan groaned and walked up to his room. I slightly smiled and went to the living room getting the whiskey and than sat on the couch waiting for Damon.

(4 hours later)

"Hey Derek" Stefan said and sat on the couch next to me. He had his PSP and wasn't paying any attention where he was walking. He than tripped on my stacks of books and almost fell head first but I quickly stopped him. He sighed with relief but than started to play again. I sat him down on the carpet and sat on the couch. I than heard a car door open and than our front door open.

"I'm home" Damon yelled. Stefan smiled and got up to greet his brother.

"Stefan" Damon yelled with joy and I believe he picked Stefan up.

"Oh by the way I enrolled Stefan into school, He's starting tomorrow" He said and threw the list of what he needs. I read it and it said **2nd grade needs...**

"Damon I said 4th grade not 2nd" I yelled at him. Damon shrugged.

"He still can fall for a 2nd grader" He said. Which I totally agreed with but still...

"But I don't want to start 2nd grade again" Stefan said. I sighed.

"Stefan it's just for a couple years and than you can start high school" I said. Stefan looked down and slowly nodded..

"Fine" He said. I smiled.

"How about we go to the store and get the things you need" I asked him. He nodded. I smiled and told him to put on his shoes and meet me in the car.

(Skip To the Store)

"First on your list is Crayons" I said and pushed the cart and pushed it into the crafts section where Stefan picked out the 8 pack.

"Next is one folder and a binder" I said and pushed it down the aisle. Stefan picked out the spider man folder and binder, We than got pens and pencils plus a blue backpack. We went into the clothes section and picked out lots of clothes to make him look more like a kid and than some other things.

"Next we need shoes" I said while looking at his shoes that where ripped up. We went into the kid section and found spider man Velcro shoes. I put those in the car. Stefan looked at me and glared.

(23 Minutes Later)n

"No" I said for the last time. Stefan glared at me and threw the video game onto the floor and started to throw a full blown tantrum.

"Oh dear, you should put you son into the basket seat" A old lady said. I quickly thanked her and quickly put Stefan in the carts seat. Stefan blinked at me shocked.

"You will stay in there the rest of the shopping trip" I said to him. He started at me and sighed and started to kick his legs.

"Oh and dear when I saw you come in here he didn't have car seat" She said. I groaned and thought well lady you don't know that where vampires.

"That's why I'm here to get him a car seat" I said. Stefan was about to say something but I covered his mouth. I grabbed the closet carseat which was a Transformers on and put it in my car...

(Skip to going home)

"I'm not using that ever again" Stefan said and carried the least heavy bags in. I sighed.

"Well go upstairs and we have to get you ready for bed" I said. Stefan sighed and ran upstairs. I started to unwrap everything and put it in his backpack. I got his first day outfit and laid it on the is Damon I thought. Soon it was time to go to sleep. Stefan was suckling on my wrist, you might find this weird but this is the fastest way to get his to sleep. His eyes where tiredly closing and he slowly fell asleep. I gave him a kiss on the forehead and walked out his room leaving the door open in case he had a nightmare about Katherine or our father. I walked to my room got changed and went to bed very fast.


	4. Chapter 4

(Next Morning)

Stefan's Pov:

"Stefan get up it's time to go to school" I heard Derek say and than my sheets where yanked off of me. I whined and quickly shut my eyes when I saw the blinding light.

"Go take a shower and get dressed into these" He said and showed me my outfit. The outfit was jeans and my spider man shirt and shoes. I went to the bathroom and closed the door making sure **not **to lock it because my brothers will get mad. They seriously like to keep tabs on me 24/7 and it gets really annoying . Anyways I quickly undressed and hopped into the shower taking my time and than when I was done I put on my clothes and shoes and quickly ran down. I saw Damon sitting at the table and had a bottle of Bourbon in one hand and a bag of blood in the other.

"What's up little guy" He said and picked me up much to my dislike.

"Damon" I whined. He sat me down at the table and gave me some animal blood. I started to slurp it and soon I was finished. Derek wiped my mouth and than told me to go outside and wait for them. I got my backpack and walked out the door.

(Skip to the school)

"Now behave and if you get thirst call me up" Derek said. and hugged me and than added a kiss to my forehead. I smiled up at him. Damon for some odd reason had tears in his eyes. I hugged Damon

"I'll be okay" I said. Damon slightly smiled and picked me up and threw me up in the air. I was giggling the whole way down. He me just in time.

"Okay it's time" I said. They both kissed me on the cheek and than Damon pushed me in the classroom. I could feel everyone staring at me.

"Oh you must be Stefan" The nice old teacher said. I nodded. She smiled. "Well lets put you in between Justin Donovan" She said.

"Justin sweetie can you raise you hand" She said. Soon a hand came shooting up. I walked to his table and put my backpack under the seat and got in the seat. Soon they started class. They where learning addition and subtraction with a little times tables.

"Psssst I like your shoes" Justin said.

"Thanks" I replied back.

"Wanna be friends" He asked me. I nodded my head a yes.

"Good" He exclaimed making everyone look at me and him. The teacher soon got the class back to her. Justin and I started too giggle quietly.

(Skipping to the end of school)

Justin and I just had got out of school and was now playing with 2 of his spider man toys that he got. I knew we are suppose to go to the car pick up line but we sunk out and went to the back of the school.

"If you tell me a secret I'll give you Spider man" He said to me. I thought and nodded.

"I'm a vampire" I said. Justin started to giggle.

"Vampires aren't real" He said. to me

"I'm seriously a vampire" I said and than retracted my fangs.

"Cool" He said and touched the fang.

"You can't tell anyone" I said to him. He nodded and gave me his toy.

"Stefan" "Justin" I heard to voices yell. I turned and saw Damon and who i think is Justin's brother running across the field.

"What do you think you are doing" Damon said. While Matt picked up Justin and started to snuggle him. Damon roughly picked me up and when he got to the car he dumped me on my carseat. I sighed. and looked out side

(skip car ride and Stefan is in his room)

"Why did I have to be a vampire. I thought. I soon got into my bed and fell alsleep.

(Next morning)

Damon's Pov:

"Stefan get up" I Said and opened the door to find...Stefan, but he was smaller and he smlled like human. I curiously walked up to him and saw a note.

**He's human now..love Kathrine...**

**"What"! **


End file.
